


Время назад

by bhbyf



Series: Сказки матушки Зимы [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Время назад

Тридцать первого декабря Яна вышла с работы только в начале шестого вечера. 

Время было самое-самое насыщенное. Предпраздничный город, одержимый жаждой чуда, сиял, сверкал, гремел музыкой, хохотал и веселился. То тут, то там слышались радостный смех, взаимные поздравления, телефонные трели и диалоги типа: «У меня? Да, как договаривались!», «Шампанское мы уже купили!», «Дед Мороз уже заказан! Жди!». Повсюду мелькали наряженные дети, Деды Морозы, Снегурочки, Снеговики и прочие сказочно-праздничные персонажи, мужчины с елками, женщины с тяжелыми пакетами. Световые гирлянды переливались тысячами огней на окнах, деревьях, фонарях, витринах и даже машинах. Казалось, даже воздух пах конфетами, мандаринами и шампанским. 

Яна медленно шла по самому краю тротуара, чувствуя себя чужой на этом празднике жизни. Никакого особенного новогоднего настроения у нее не было и в помине. Она только что отработала две смены: ночную за себя и дневную за того парня, который так удачно сказался больным. И все ее желания и мечты сводили к тому, чтобы побыстрее добраться до съемной квартиры и завалиться спать. Все равно никаких развлечений в ближайшее время ей не светило. 

Корпоратив им красиво зажилили, хотя почти месяц до наступления точки невозврата кормили красивыми обещаниями и подробно расписывали, какой прекрасный, пышный праздник им устроят. Вот только за два дня до Нового года вдруг оказалось, что все начальство уже разъехалось по теплым краям, а руководители среднего звена объявили себя ответственными только за рабочие вопросы. Хоть премию предпраздничную выплатили, не отморозились – и на том спасибо.

В этом городе Яна жила только второй месяц, что при ее графике работы было меньше, чем просто ничего. С коллегами никаких отношений, кроме рабочих, у нее не сложилось. Познакомиться с кем-нибудь Яне можно было разве только в метро или в супермаркете, но и тут не сложилось. 

Вот как вышло, что никаких друзей, никакой компании для празднования Нового года у Яны не оказалось. Можно было бы, конечно, отметить и в полном одиночестве, но с королевским размахом, но и тут вышел облом: две рабочие смены в предпраздничный период вымотали Яну настолько, что ни сил, ни желания покупать спиртное, резать салаты, доставать где-то елку и игрушки для нее не осталось. 

Обравшись до дома практически на автопилоте, Яна приняла душ, пожевала оставшуюся от прошлой трапезы кашу, поздравила маму с наступающим и упала спать.

Проснулась Яна поздно. Голова была тяжелой, тело – ватным и непослушным. Яна повалялась немного в кровати и решила встать сверить кофе.

\- Это должно вернуть меня к жизни, - пробормотала Яна и пошла на кухню. Достала железную кружку, которую использовала вместо джезвы, насыпала в нее кофе и открыла воду. Из кранан е капнуло. 

\- Вот засада! - застонала Яна. 

Словно назло, последнюю отстоянную воду она использовала два дня назад – а пополнить заас не дошли руки. 

\- Я надеюсь, хоть какие-то супермаркеты сегодня работают? – пробормотала она и пошла одеваться. По дороге в спальню завернула в санузел умыться – и чертыхнулась, когда кран даже не фыркнул.

Умная мысль пришла тогда, когда Яна обувалась. Вместо того, чтобы метаться по район подстреленным зайцем, можно же было заглянуть на сайты самых крупных магазинов и узнать их расписание! Попадется работающий ларек по дороге – спасибо, нет – пройдется до супермаркета, не умрет.

За телефоном пришлось возвращаться. Яна опять чертыхнулась, но разуваться не стала. Телефон нашелся под подушкой – черный, мертвый. Яна несколько раз нажала на кнопку, даже батарею переставила, но включаться аппарат отказался категорически. Яна вспомнила чью-то мать и полезла в сумку за шнурком зарядки. И тут ее ждал новый сюрприз: света не было. Яна взвыла, прокляла коммунальные службы по девятое колено и пошла искать магазин. Может быть, после всех утренних неприятностей ей улыбнется удача и не только удастся купить воды, но и зарядить телефон? 

При сером свете дня подъезд показался облезшим, грязным, нежилым. С одной стороны, Яна понимала, что за тот мизер, который она платила хозяйке, ей вряд ли светили апартаменты класса люкс, с другой стороны, все выглядело уж очень унылым.

\- Скоплю немного денег – и съеду, - прошептала Яна. – Ну его, такой сервис. 

Но и на улице все было серым и безжизненным. Странного серо цвета небо было однородным – за ним не просвечивалось солнце, на нем не выделялись контуры туч. Казалось, кто-то просто плотно заштриховал верхнюю половину. 

Но еще необычнее была тишина – безжизненная и абсолютная, совершенно дикая для города даже в первый день нового года. 

Яна огляделась вокруг: нигде не было видно ни людей, ни животных. Ладно соседи умаялись после бессонной ночи – но куда пропали уличные коты, бездомные собаки, крысы, неизменно копошащиеся у мусорных баков?

Яна сделала несколько шагов по направлению к стоявшей рядом машине – и замерла. С одной стороны, хотелось ухватиться за нее, почувствовать под руками твердость железа, услышать вой сигнализации, увидеть хозяина – да, блин, пусть даже получить по морде за то, что не дала отдохнуть после вчерашнего! Но рука как-то не поднималась. Машина казалась тонкой, бумажной: ткнешь в нее посильнее – и призрачная оболочка прорвется, открывая скрытую от глаз беспросветную тьму. 

Не выдержав напряжения, Яна изо всех сил закричала – но ни один звук не вырвался из ее рта.

Весь мир шагнул в новый год – и только отказавшаяся от праздника Яна осталась в старом.


End file.
